Our Everyday Heroes
by liv4eva
Summary: In a maths lesson Charlie, Lilly and Hermironie get a weird unlikely surprise. Danny, Harry and Dougie all have OC's :D
1. Chapter 1

Our everyday heroes

Chapter 1

Dannys POV

Im maths class not paying attention again, iv got too many things running through my mind and all are about that blond beauty, Charlotte. Charlie for short, we have to call her charlie cause she hates the name charlotte.

"Danny? Danny? DANNY!" Charlie shouted

"sorry I was miles away"I replied sitting up "what?" than she pointed to the front of the classroom where a very Mr. Rodgers stood glareing at me.

"Danny Jones your not paying attention in my class AGAIN!" M.r Rodgers says this to me every maths class because I sit next to charlie in maths I don't pay attention. Who wouldn't fall for her gorgous freckled face or her silky long blond hair…

"DANNY, their you go again lost in thaught, if youdont start paying attention you'll fail the test on Wednesday, and if you do then your out of my maths class sorry." Mr. Rodgers said which snapped me out of my thaught.

When Mr. Rodgers continued with the lesson I asked charlie "test, what test?" I was starting to worry cause I havent been paying attention in class at all, untill now.

"well if you were listaning you would know about the test on Wednesday. See if I hated you then I would juse let you suffer but I don't hate you, so if you can come round my house tonight and I'll tutor you" she said very kindly whitch is one of the things I love about her.

"OK thanks, what time?"

"any, I don't really care, my parents are out anyway . their both working 8 am untill 10 pm" and just as she said that I swear I saw Tom glance over to us and grin, I suddenly became worried. Because when Tom grins its not good for anyone exept Tom. After maths I saw Tom pull Charlie into an empty classroom, I now know what Tom was grinning about, hes going to tell Charlie I love her. Iv got to find a hiding place and quick!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlie's POV

After math's I just exited the classroom when I felt a pair of hands on my left arm and heard someone saying to me "come in here". I got pushed into an empty classroom, and that's when I saw it was Tom.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked

"I need to talk to you" he replied

"OK, what about?"

"Danny, now look…"

"No weight is this about him coming over after school?" I just cut him off how rude of me but oh well, "because it's fine we're only stu…"

"No it's not about that, well kind of but not all of it"

"What's it about then?" tom sighed then said, "Danny's going to kill me for telling you this, but he's never going to so…" he paused for a moment and took another deep breath, god it's like he's telling me someone's dying or something.

"DANNY LOVES YOU!" Lilly and Herminie burst into the room and shouted.

"Is that what you were going to tell me Tom?" I asked Tom.

"What?" Lilly said

"Yes" Tom replied

"YES" I shouted jumping up and down.

"WHAT!" They all shouted

"You like him back" tom said shocked

"Kind of, why what's wrong with that?"

"Who would like him?"

"Me, were you not listening to the past couple of minutes?"

"Awwwwww" Lilly and Herminie said from the doorway.

"Oh shut up, come on lets go to tech, I'll talk to Danny after school" I said dragging Lilly and Herminie out the doorway to tech, leaving tom on his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie's POV

I looked everywhere for Danny but he was nowhere to be seen, I tried texting him calling him but he switched of his phone. Even Tom, Harry or Dougie haven't heard from him. I can't understand why he would be hiding, well I can but how did find out tom told me Danny loved me, but it was the girls I guess he already left before the girls came. If only I could find him and tell him I love him, and plus I'm supposed to be tutoring him tonight! I soon found myself in the middle of our school dining hall, the place where I first met Danny on our first day of year seven. And now look at us, in year ten and I just found out he loves me.

"Danny Jones show yourself this instant, if you don't want to at least turn your phone on and answer my texts!" I shouted to myself "guess it's time to go home"

"Don't go" I heard a familiar voice say from the corner of the hall.

"Danny" I said spinning round to where I thought I heard his voice come from "where are you?"

"Um… kind of hiding! He replied stepping out of the shadows and his voice faint but still there.

"Why?"

"I know what tom told you… I was too embarrassed to show my face to you." I let out a small giggle and blushed.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused.

"Nothing it's just your cute when you're embarrassed" Danny immediately started blushing like mad, I had to hold back my laughter.

"So you think I'm cute" Danny said taking a step closer to me.

"Maybe" I replied closing the gap between us.

"Why don't you just say yes?" then he kissed me! It came completely by surprise. His kiss was so passionate and loving, just as I was getting ready to kiss him back he ended the kiss.

"Well I should say yes now shouldn't I?" I said smirking, my eyes not deciding if they should be open or closed. All Danny did was laugh so I said "id best be getting home it's late"

"It's only five" Danny replied sounding disappointed.

"I know but I promised my parents that I would tidy the house and walk the dog"

"Oh ok, need a ride?"

"If you don't mind"

"Not at all come on lets go"


	4. Chapter 4

Charter 4

Lilly's pov 

After school we, as in me and Herminie, left Charlie to look for Danny because we got board and we couldn't be assed. So instead we got our tea from the chip shop and walked to Charlie's. We knew her parents weren't in because we heard her say it to Danny in maths. I kept a look out while Herminie picked the lock to Charlie's front door, because technically we were breaking in to her house. We were in her house in twenty seconds flat (wow new record!) all we did when we were in watch TV and weight for Charlie to come home and tell us all about what happened between her and Danny… if she found him.

"I'm really worried about Danny" I said to Herminie as I ate my chips.

"I know I wonder how he found out tom told her Danny loved her" she replied eyes glued to the TV.

"We did actually but I don't care about that, I want to know how she didn't know Danny loved her, guess love is blind" Herminie laughed a bit, then stopped and went back to watching top gear.

"Hey babe!" I heard harry yell from the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I replied getting up and going into the hallway.

"Your mum said you were here" he said as he took one of my chips and ate it. I followed him into the living room and sat next to Herminie again and he sat on the armchair opposite us.

"Where's Dougie?" Herminie asked.

"I was waiting for you to say that, he's on his way I just text him in the car before I came in"

"Oh good" she replied "I don't want to look like a loner" no one laughed but I don't think it was supposed to be funny.

"Any news on Danny?" Harry said to us breaking the silence.

"We haven't got any, I'm really worried, and he's been missing all day" I said

"Was he even in any of his classes?" Herminie asked Harry.

"Yeah but, he's been avoiding me, I don't know why he's so upset"

"He must really like Charlie"

"Oh I just got a text, Charlie's on her way home and she found Danny" I said

"Oh good, bout time he showed his face" harry and Herminie said together.

"Dose she even know you and Herminie are at her house?" he and Herminie started laughing uncontrollably.

"Obviously not, she would never give us the keys to her house" just as Herminie said that Dougie burst through the door.

"No need to fear, I am here!" he shouted to us.

"Hey babe" Herminie said and kissed him for what seemed like ages. I cleared my throat to get their attention and when that didn't work, Harry threw a couch pillow at them and said:

"Get a room!" then we decided to watch a movie and wait for Charlie to come home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Harry's POV

We waited for what seemed like ages, and after a few minutes the girls fell asleep.

"Dougie try texting Danny again" I said loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough for me not to wake Lilly.

"No! He hasn't answered me the last 200 times I've text him" he replied.

"So?"

"So if he hasn't answered my old texts or calls then he won't answer my new ones, will he?" he said a little louder.

"Shhhhh don't wake the girls."

"Sorry Mr. Paranoid!" I sighed at his remark. Then I got an idea.

"Why don't we text Charlie?"

"Neither of us have her number"

"Use the girl's phones"

"Ok, where are they?"

"On the fireplace Sherlock"

"Ok I'll get Herminie's and you get Lilly's"

"I can't"

"Why?"  
"Are you bloody blind? Lilly is asleep on my chest I can't move or I'll wake her. You'll have to get them" Dougie groaned and finally got up to get the phones.

"I don't know why they're taking so long I mean Charlie text Lilly that they were on their way home before you came" I said to Dougie while he got the phones to text Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dougie's POV

I decided to tell harry that both the girl's phones were switched off because I didn't know how to work them, they were just too complicated. God I sound like an old man. Soon after, harry fell asleep, god lazy fuckers, its only six.

Awwwwww harry and Lilly look so cute together, so I took a picture of them sleeping, Lilly's head on Harry's chest and Harry's head on the back of the couch, and post it on facebook. I got board and was about to fall asleep myself until I heard the front door open and close. I was wide awake now; I kept my eyes open to make sure it wasn't a burglar. I knew it wasn't because I heard Charlie say something to Danny; I just wanted something to do. Instead watch my girlfriend sleep and look like that pervert Edward Cullen when he watches Bella sleep (haha sad). I got up and went to the hallway and when I reached the hallway I stopped dead in my tracks because I saw Danny and Charlie HAND IN HAND. I slowly turned round and then ran to Herminie's sleeping form and shook her to wake her up. At first Herminie was angry at me for waking her up but when she saw Charlie and Danny hand in hand she started to laugh at them.

"Hi" Charlie said to us as she threw down her school bag "Where's Lilly and harry" then she looked over to the couch and saw that they were asleep "aw they look so cute together "then she took her cell phone out and took a photo.

"Why did you guys take so long?" Herminie finally asked.

"We went to get dinner" Charlie replied. "Hold on, I just something, how the fuck did you get in my house" Charlie said and when no one answered her she walked over to Lilly and hit her on the arm to wake her up. Lilly jumped from the shock and fell off the couch.

"Why!" she shouted as she got up and dusted herself off.

"How did you get into my house?" Charlie asked a second time.

Hey you seem angry, do you want me to get you a drink?" Lilly said as she walked into the kitchen to get the soda. And sure enough Charlie followed her.

"No I don't want soda I want to know how you got into my house!" Charlie asked for the first time.

"Well Herminie said that we should go to your house and see if you found Danny and if you did see how it went". Lilly explained.

"What? You can't blame the whole thing on me" Herminie said as she walked in the kitchen, followed by me, Danny, Tom and Harry.

"Why are the boys here?" Charlie asked ignoring Herminie's entrance.

"Harry came because he wanted to see me and my mom said I was here, and Harry text Dougie and told him to come over" Herminie explained.

"Right one more question, how did you get in my house?" Charlie asked for the final time, I hoped because I could tell she was losing her patience.

"Herminie pick locked the door while I kept a lookout" Lilly finally explained. Thank god.

"Right who knew you were such a rebel?"

"Yep I am a rebel aren't I" Lilly replied sounding proud of herself.

"No" Charlie and Herminie said together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Charlie's POV

"Danny you ok you we quiet the whole time we've been in the house?" I asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine" he still looked dazed and confused but I decided to shrug it off. he wouldn't have told me out anyway. But anywho we started to get bored and that isn't too hard considering we are the weirdest people on this universe.

Sighing I said to the girls "I'm going to bed; I think you should go before my mam and dad come home". Started foe the stairs but stopped midway.

"Oh and take the boys with ya ok, thanks" then I continued for my bedroom.


End file.
